


Soul Meets Soul

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Sarumi Fest 2016, Soulmate AU, middleschool!SaruMi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yata Misaki always had this unexplainable fear of women, but even so that never stopped him from dreaming of a married life with his future wife. Since he was a kid he'd been waiting for that one perfect moment to meet her, where time would stop, and the people around them would disappear. Where the world would close in on just the two of them, and magical white feathers would float about in the air. So, when time finally did come for him, it was everything he wasn't expecting.</p><p>"Why is he a guy?"</p><p>Middleschool!SaruMi Soulmate AU for SaruMi Fest 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Meets Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally entitled "Of Falling Feathers" but then I was writing it for the third time in a different fandom and I couldn't think of a new title anymore so I'm giving this AU the same title as the others, for uniformity, and because they're in different fandoms anyway.

**"Soul Meets Soul"**

Countless white feathers slowly wafted upwards into the sky, amber eyes slowly grew wide, reflecting each as they passed by. It was the most amazing thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

_That was the first time I saw him... my soulmate._

In this world, every person was born with purpose and providence. Along with that came, the other half of one's soul.

Everyone knows about soulmates, it was something parents taught at home and teachers discussed in schools. And on the very first meeting, both of you will experience the so-called "Soul Meeting," where you'll share a vision of being surrounded by white feathers as a telltale sign that the paired spiritual doves have finally found each other. [1]

Yata stared hard at the person he accidentally bumped into, picking himself up and dusting his pants. He grimaced.

_But why is he a guy?_

The person in question had long black bangs hanging over his face, glasses on the bridge of his nose, and a pale complexion matching his tall and lanky figure. He glared at Yata and clicked his tongue, turning to walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hey, wait!" When Yata realized he was being left behind, he immediately gathered his bearings and ran after him, pulling on the taller boy's uniform as he reached him. "Sorry, but are you my soulmate?!"

The dark-haired guy turned to him and summoned the angriest glare he could put on his face, pulling on his coat to be released. "The hell are you asking me?"

"I saw white feathers when we bumped into each other, isn't that what they call Soul Meeting?" Yata suddenly felt the need to scratch his face.

"Oh, really? Are you sure you aren't just going crazy?" The glasses guy asked in a deadpan.

"Didn't you see it? Didn't you feel time stopping?" Yata frowned, motioning in his hand about.

"Maybe you're just delusional, I didn't see nor feel anything." The boy sighed.

"But..."

"Besides, we're both guys, so what you're saying is impossible." The guy fixed the glasses on his face, turning again to leave.

This time Yata didn't stop him, and just watched him disappear in the re-emerging crowd. He belatedly realized that the boy he bumped into earlier was wearing the same uniform, he was probably going to meet him again, sooner or later.

* * *

When Yata got home, he went straight to the kitchen, taking note that his younger siblings were busy playing in the front yard. His father won't be arriving until dinner, so he was sure he had enough time. He sat himself on the dining table, waiting for his mom to finish washing some vegetables for dinner. He wanted her to face him first before he asked anything, he knew she knows he's home since she answered "welcome back" when he arrived.

She finally turns around and was pleasantly surprised when she found her first son, watching her with his chin resting on his palm.

"Are you hungry?" Smiling as she sets aside the vegetables.

"No, I'm fine. I can wait for dinner," Yata waves off.

His mother leans down on the table using her elbows, and dips her head sideways, raising both eyebrows to wordlessly ask him if anything was wrong.

Yata looked away and grumbled, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," his mother answered, straightening so she could continue preparing dinner.

Yata looked at her, and straightened up as well, placing both hands on his lap.

"What was father like?" He looked down, thinking twice about the rest. "My real father, I mean."

His mother just stared, dreading where this was likely going.

"I barely remember anything about him," Yata continued before she could answer. "You two had me, even though you weren't soulmates... Why?"

"A lot of people die without ever finding their soulmate, I thought I'd be one of them too." His mother took a knife and a chop board, then started peeling some vegetables. "Your father was great guy, I fell in love with him even though we weren't soulmates. And I honestly believed that if I had him, I didn't need my soulmate anymore."

Yata slowly regretted ever asking his mother about him.

"But one day, he found his soulmate... and I eventually became dispensable."

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"I don't take it against him, I found my soulmate too. Just a little late, but I did."

"But if you didn't, then he would've left you alone with no one to depend on." Yata unconsciously fisted his hands under the table.

"I wasn't alone, Misaki." His mother smiled lovingly at him, "I had you."

"Mooom!" Yata whined, covering his reddening face.

His mother giggled with mirth, she knew how easy it was to embarrass her son. After having enough laughs, she heaved a deep breath and opened her eyes to get to the real deal. "So... what was this about?"

Yata slowly pulled his hands away from his face. He was still blushing, but neither of them were sure if it was still due to the previous teasing.

"I think I found my soulmate."

His mother gasped dramatically, holding both hands to her mouth. "Oh, my God, my baby's finally grown up."

"MOOOM!"

"Sorry, sweetie... just getting carried away," she giggled a few again. "So, when are you taking her home?"

"Errr... about that," Yata scratched uncomfortably at his nape. "Actually, it was a guy."

He watched his mother's eyebrows slowly rise at that. "Did you see white feathers?"

Yata bit his lower lip and looked down. "Yes."

"Well, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly fine." She tried to assure him, but it was obvious her smile was strained.

"Mom, I'm not gay."

"I know, I didn't say you were," his mother wasn't looking straight at him anymore.

Yata slumped on the table, letting out the most exasperated sigh he could ever pull out of his lungs. "I'm doomed."

"Misaki, it's okay even if you're both guys." She started rubbing small circles down his back. "Soulmates is about paired souls finding each other, it's not called boymate or girlmate for a reason. Gender has absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Are you sure?" Yata looked up frowning at her.

"Of course, sweetie. The only thing that matters is whether you love him or not."

"Mom, I don't even know him."

"Well, then why don't you start there? Get to know him first," she shrugged good-naturedly. "You may never see those white feathers again, you know."

* * *

The next time Yata saw the guy, was on the rooftop. He was sitting, and leaning on the fence while playing a game on his phone.

"How'd you get up here?"

The glasses guy glanced up at him, but didn't say anything.

"That door was supposed to be locked at all times..." Yata continued.

"I picked the lock."

"Wow, really? That's amazing! Man, I wish I could do that," Yata then sat himself beside the guy, leaving a polite distance.

"That wasn't an invitation for you to sit down."

"It's fine, isn't it? The rooftop's big enough."

"Then why did you have to sit right next to me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you obviously."

"We already talked, didn't we?"

"I mean, more. Duh."

The brunette clicked his tongue.

"By the way, I'm Yata from class 1-C, and you?"

"That's not your full name."

"Who cares? Just answer."

"I don't give my name to strangers."

"It's called an introduction, asshole."

"Well, you didn't fully introduce yourself."

"Argh, fine!" Yata looked away, cheeks slightly reddening. "My name's Yata Misaki."

"Pffft!" The glasses guy covered his mouth, pretending to hold his laughter.

"Don't you fucking laugh, asshole."

"Fushimi Saruhiko."

Yata was actually surprised when he finally answered. "As in, like the monkey?"

"My father thought it'd be funny."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah..."

...

"So..." Yata started, vaguely aware that he might just piss the guy off again after finally getting a name, but he'd risk it. This was important. "Why did you deny seeing those white feathers?"

"Because I really didn't see them, and even if I did I'm not interested in you." Fushimi closed his game and pocketed his phone.

"But we're still soulmates."

"Are you saying that it's okay even if we're both guys?" Fushimi crossed his arms, looking at him.

"I'm not asking for a relationship or anything, I just wanna get to know you because you're the partner of my soul. We can just be like friends or something."

"What if I said I don't want to?"

"But why? Doesn't it mean anything to you that we're soulmates?" Yata started frowning.

"I don't care about things like that." Fushimi suddenly got up and walked to leave, he was halfway out the door when Yata spoke again.

"My parents weren't soulmates... that's why even though they had a child they still separated." Yata was looking down on his lap, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. "When I was six, my Mom found her soulmate and re-married. My Dad also has a new family now."

The redhead sighed. "Since I was a kid, I always thought I wouldn't be happy if wouldn't end up with my soulmate someday... This is important for me, I waited my whole life for you!"

Yata stood up, staring straight at him. "I'll admit that you weren't what I was expecting, but I'm happy I was able to meet you. And I don't wanna waste this chance that probably won't happen again."

"Tch! My parents were soulmates, that's why they got married... but you know, they didn't really love each other, ever." Fushimi rubbed his nape and sighed. "I don't believe in soulmates, and frankly, I don't care about you. If you want to go through all this drama and stuff, you do it by yourself. Leave me out of it, this has nothing to do with me."

Fushimi turned and left. That was it.

* * *

Saruhiko initially expected that Misaki would relentlessly pester him, so he was pleasantly surprised when the redhead didn't come to the rooftop anymore after that. Although, there was also a little bit of him that felt kind of disappointed, he won't dwell on that or on where such feelings even came from. He was glad he was able to rid himself of such a troublesome matter sooner than later, and now that he knows who his soulmate is, all he has to do is avoid him, right? After all, he didn't need a soulmate, he didn't need a boyfriend, and he most certainly didn't need Misaki. He already has too many complications with the people around him that he didn't need to add on another problem. He was good like this, he was fine by himself. He didn't need anyone, he never did.

So, what was he doing here, sneaking around class 1-C, and looking for a certain redhead? Nothing, really. He was just wondering why out of all the people in the world, he would get this Misaki guy as a soulmate. There was absolutely nothing special about it, he was just curious.

His parents didn't love each other, but _still_ they got married, _because_ they were soulmates. Did they seriously think they'd be happy together because of that basis alone? Even without any kind of love? Even without trying? As if the whole universe conspired to assure that everything will fall perfectly into place just because you're soulmates? Did anyone honestly believed that? Did his parents believe it?

Well, if the world was working magic for you and your soulmate, and it still didn't work out, then maybe you were really doomed even before the beginning. And in all honestly, he didn't think his parents could ever be happy. God, destiny, the entire outer space and beyond can't do anything to help them. They didn't deserve to be happy after all, they were horrible people and the only consolation that he ever got out of all of this is that those two aren't happy.

But did they want to be? Is that why they got married?

For the life of him, he didn't know. He couldn't tell. His parents were still civil with each other, but that's only on the outside he was sure. Still, what were they hoping to get out of it? In the end, nothing can change the fact that those two got married, and even went ahead and birthed a son, all because of a stupid hallucination that they saw floating white feathers when they first met. What the hell.

And now it was his turn. What is he trying to do? Did he want to give it a shot? He didn't need it… but did he want to be happy? If he went along with it, was he going to be happy with his soulmate? That didn't work for his parents, why should it work for him?

_"I waited my whole life for you!"_

Meeting his soulmate had never crossed his mind before, and now there he was, sleeping peacefully on his desk without a care in the world, and as if there wasn't a teacher upfront. The guy was obviously an idiot, annoying and loud, all the things he hated. They were complete opposites in fact, and would never get along he bet.

But they were soulmates. Does that make any difference? Or does that make all the difference?

He didn't know. Should he find out?

The lunch bell rang, and Fushimi made sure Yata would see him walking down the hall as the redhead exited his room. And true to his plan, Yata did see him but he didn't follow him to the rooftop like he wanted him to. Fushimi gritted his teeth as he watched his soulmate walk away towards a different direction, he was left to spend lunch by himself, and by the end of the day he'd resolved to give it another try after classes. Which led him to following his target on the way home, and no, he wasn't stalking him, he was just thinking about what he should be doing, or why he is even willing to do something.

Fushimi saw him stop in front of the arcade, looking like he wanted to go in but hesitating.

"You look like an idiot standing out there, just go in if you want to, Misaki~" He uttered the other's name in a sing-song, opening the door to enter the arcade himself.

"I can't," Yata looked away, frowning, deliberately ignoring him use his first name. "Some of my classmates are in there, and they kinda... don't like me."

"Bullying?" Fushimi asked, not really waiting for an answer. He turned to his back and entered. "That's lame."

Yata bit his lip, and pushed to follow after him. He saw Fushimi already starting a game of first person shooting, so he stood beside him to watch. "I'm not really getting bullied, it's just that they told me they didn't like me, and that bothered me because I used to hang out with them a lot. If they didn't like me, then they should've just told me from the start instead of pretending to be friends with me, and laughing at me behind my back."

Fushimi didn't answer, he just focused on playing his game, but now that he knew, it made sense Yata didn't pester him anymore after everything he said. Yata seemed to be the kind of person who don't force himself onto others, he accepts readily what he is told outright. He glanced at the redhead beside him, Yata looked thoroughly immersed in watching him play. He was holding onto the side of the machine, eyes darting back and forth depending on his character's movements.

"There! Right there! The boss is coming up!" The redhead cheered excitedly, pointing at the screen.

Fushimi defeated it without a problem, even getting the fastest record.

"My turn! My turn!" Yata promptly pushed him out of the way and took over the controls, starting a new game himself. "Argh! The controls aren't reacting fast enough!"

"You just have the wrong timing," Fushimi watched him instead of the game. Yata was a complete child, happily playing without a care in the world, instantly forgetting the worries he had before entering the arcade. He looked around them, noting that there were a couple of other kids wearing the same uniform, none of them payed them any heed though. So, he figured it was fine, Yata was worried for nothing. If those kids really dislike him as he said, then they won't bother about him. Besides, Yata wasn't alone, they were together.

Yata lost a few rounds of that game and said he'd play it again some other day, then they started playing other games until it was time to go home.

They wouldn't really admit it to each other, but they had fun. Definitely.

* * *

Fushimi and Yata started hanging out after that. They would eat lunch together on the rooftop and wait for each other by the shoe lockers after school. On the way home they would talk about how the world was boring and how much they just wanted it to end, how they couldn't care less about the rest of humanity and that what other people think never matter. They also talk about the games they play, the anime they watch, everything and anything they could think of really.

But they never talked about being soulmates again.

The bell rang signalling the end of another day, Yata fixed his things and hurriedly ran out the door. For some reason, Fushimi always beat him to it, always the one waiting for him to change shoes so they could go home together, or go to the arcade. Today was no exception, and he was honestly starting to wonder if the guy actually skips classes, then again he wouldn't be surprised.

"Wanna come over to my house? We can play that game I was telling you about, I kinda wanna try it co-op." Yata asked casually, as they walked side by side on the long way home.

"Sure, I don't wanna go home yet," Fushimi answered with his usual deadpan expression.

"You never wanna go home, no matter how late it gets," Yata noticed.

"There's nothing there, it's boring," Fushimi answered blandly.

Yata hummed in response and they fall in silence, at ease and comfortable.

Suddenly, they felt the backs of their hands brushing accidentally. Yata jolted and looked towards Fushimi to apologize, when a stray white feather made it into his view. He stopped and started looking around them frantically, but their surrounding was normal, just another street in town. The redhead silently released a breath he didn't know he was holding, a sort of heavy disappointment sinking into the depths of his gut.

Fushimi just watched him, he knew what Yata was looking for. He saw it too, brief and fleeting, but it was there. It happened again, that vision of white feathers.

Yata turned to him and stared, before slowly lifting a hand to rub at his nape, chuckling sheepishly to himself. Then he walks ahead as if nothing happened, as if he didn't see anything, because they both know confronting each other about it would be dangerous. They were already sort of friends, they were good just like that. Neither was going to push it, they didn't need to rush.

Fushimi knew that, heck, he was the one who started it, and yet. He didn't even notice when he had started moving again, running up to Yata and taking hold of his hand.

Yata's eyes went comically wide, turned to him at neck-break speed and stared. The tip of Fushimi's ears were red, but he didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. Yata didn't say anything either, he slowly turned his head forward, and his eyes went wide again.

It was raining white feathers.

And they walked home hand-in-hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SaruMi Fest! :'D
> 
> I might continue this if I get good ideas, you can leave suggestions in the comment section.^^
> 
> AN:
> 
> I just love the Yata family, I wished his parents actually had names. Then Yata wouldn't have been called "XX-kun" prior to his stepfather coming along.
> 
> By the way, if anyone knows of a Soulmate AU that includes feathers like this one (even from other fandoms) could you tell me in the comments? I was just kinda wondering how original the idea was, considering I got it from Zankyou No Terror after all. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Fic Facts:
> 
> 1.) The "Soul Meeting" phenomenon was inspired by Twelve's synesthesia from Zankyou no Terror. ;D
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20160707
> 
> If anyone's interested, I'm also on tumblr: [here](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
